


Irreversible

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character of Colour, Double Drabble, Gen, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-23
Updated: 2010-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>White matter damage is irreversible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irreversible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [floranna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=floranna).



Porcelain exploded against the wall. A spatter of coffee dripped down to meet the stain soaking the carpet. For about three microseconds, House _shut his damn mouth_, and then he said, "Wrong wall."

Foreman sank back in his chair. His arms shook from tension and exertion. "I fucking _know_."

"You would've missed anyway." House shrugged, dismissing the fact that Foreman could've broken his teeth. "Come on, you're not connecting the stomach with the lungs--"

"Because I _can't_\--"

Disgust twisted House's face. "Of course you can! If you expect me to pity you--"

"I can't remember half the words! I can't say them when I remember! I can't do procedures--"

"I have three other monkeys to do procedures!"

Foreman threw up his arms. A molten lead lump burned in his chest. Wouldn't let him breathe, wouldn't let him move, wouldn't let him _think_. He wanted to punch House in his angry, stubborn, jackass face, but House wouldn't get that close. "You don't need me," he spat out.

House rolled his eyes. "I need someone I can _talk_ to!"

Foreman stared ahead, his eyes hot and damp, and when House started, "Lungs and stomach--" he only closed them, and shut House out.


End file.
